Love Drunk
by Nerdywife91
Summary: Sherlock keeps asking Molly Hooper questions.


"Maybe getting him started on the open bar wasn't a good idea." John chuckled behind his glass.

"And whose idea was it to start with?" Mary rolled sarcastically.

"He needed to loosen up!" John protested.

"Loosen up…not go crazy." Molly added as they watched Sherlock try to dance to the Macarena.

"I wouldn't call this crazy-". John stopped short when he saw the looks Mary and Molly were giving him.

"This, this is crazy." Mary pointed as Sherlock planted his hands on his hips and shook his butt.

"For Sherlock, at least." Molly laughed as he almost fell.

"Yea, maybe you're right." John joined the two women in laughing. At that moment Sherlock looked up and cought Molly's eye.

"MOLLY!" He slurred as he ran over to the table. "Come on!" He grabbed her hand and started pulling her out of her chair. At that moment the DJ faded the music out.

"The bride and her father have a special dance they would like to share with you."

"Sherlock, honey, you need to sit down now." Molly pulled him down into the chair next to her.

"He said they want to share it with _us_." Sherlock protested.

"This is the father - daughter dance, it's just for them, you idiot." John jabbed him in the shoulder.

"That's rude of them." Sherlock slumped his shoulders forward and sat quiet for a few seconds. "And you. Rude of you too." Sherlock jabbed John back and stood up. "I'm leaving." He left his coat on the back of his chair and walked across the dance floor to the exit, the bride giving him a glare as she and her father and to steer themselves out of his way.

John sat stifling his laughs while Molly hurriedly gathered Sherlock's and her stuff.

"I should probably go with him. Make sure he stays out of trouble." Molly said bye to Mary and John, then skirted around the outside of the room to the exit.

Molly practically ran into Sherlock who was standing right outside the door.

"Sherlock, what are you doing?" Molly held out his coat to him, but he didn't take it. Instead he looked up and down the street a few times. "Sherlock?"

"My brain is…I can't seem…it's fuzzy." He finished with a sigh.

"What's fuzzy?" She dropped her arm down to her side. Sherlock bunched up his face, thinking. His eyebrows shot up as he got an idea, smiling brightly.

"Molly, would you like to escort me home?" He asked trying to tone done his sloppy grin. Molly giggled at him.

"You don't remember how to get home, do you?" Sherlock frowned at her, as she just kept giggling.

"Molly!" He shouted in frustration. He turned right and stormed off down the side walk. Molly stopped giggling and doubled over laughing, hard.

"Sherlock...Sherlock!" She shouted at him between her laughs. "You are going the wrong way!" He stopped short and slowly turned around. "Come on, I'll take you home." She held out her hand, his coat draped over her arm still, and waited for him to walk back to her. He grabbed her hand sloppily and tugged her behind him hastily.

They walked in silence as Molly did her best to hide her few last giggles.

"May I have my coat?" Molly grabbed the coat off her arm and held it out to him. He stared down at it for a minute, and then finally took it.

"We need to take the next le-" Molly was cut off by Sherlock.

"Left, then right, then home." He was still slurring his words slightly.

"I thought you couldn't remember how to get home?" Molly smirked up at him.

"I just...couldn't remember how to start." He flailed his free hand at his side.

"MRS. HUDSON!" Sherlock stumbled over his feet as they entered the building.

"Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson isn't home." Molly grabbed him by the elbow and tried to steer him up stairs. "Come on. Upstairs." He threw his arm around Molly's shoulders and gave her a mischievous grin.

"Molly Hooper, will you stay with me tonight?"

"Why don't we just get you upstairs to start with?" Molly held up the man who towered over her as he stumbled up the stairs.

"Molly Hooper, aren't you my girlfriend?" He leaned backwards, trying to look her in the eyes, but instead almost fell.

"Yes." She sighed, finally haven gotten him to his flat.

"Molly Hooper, why don't you want to stay with me?" He leaned on the wall, studying Molly.

"I never said I didn't want to stay." She said from inside the flat as she dumped their stuff on the couch.

"Molly Hooper, I can't seem to read you right now."

"Sherlock, stop leaning on the wall." Molly pulled him by the hand into the flat and closed the door. He swayed as he stood in the middle of the living room and pulled Molly to him.

"Molly Hooper, you have eyes." He cradled her face in his hands. She tried not to laugh at his ridiculousness.

"I do have eyes, Sherlock."

"Molly Hooper, you have _nice_ eyes." He dragged out the word nice and shmushed his lips to the middle of Molly's head.

"Come on you." She smiled and pulled his hands off her face, leading him to his bedroom.

"Molly Hooper, are you trying to deduce me?" He followed her willingly.

"I think you mean seduce, but no, I am doing neither." She sat Sherlock down on the edge of his bed and pulled his coat off.

"Molly Hooper, why don't you want to deduce me?" He looked like a sad puppy.

"Seduce...and of course I want to seduce you." She planted a kiss on his cheek, then kneeled down to take off his shoes.

"Molly Hooper."

"Stop saying my last name. Arms out." Molly instructed as she took off his dress coat.

"Molly Hooper, why are you here if you don't want to deduce me?" Sherlock feel back on the bed as Molly pushed him down.

"Seduce...and I already told you that I do _want _to seduce you." She tentatively reached down and unbuckled his belt. "By the way, this is not me trying to seduce you."

"Molly Hooper, you do want me." He ran his hands up her arms as she tried to tug on the belt; the bulge in his pants not hidden from either of them.

"Of course I do...Now hips up." She started off sweetly and turned stern. He obliged. With one tug, the belt came loose and Molly dropped it on the ground. "Sit up." He did.

"Molly Hooper, I like when you tell me what to do."

"Sherlock Hol-" She was cut off as Sherlock shoved his tongue in her mouth. She kissed him back, enjoying the new, open interactions.

"Molly Hooper, that was me trying to _seduce you_." He unsteadily undid the buttons on his shirt and tossed it to the ground. Molly backed up a little, and looked him up and down.

"I do enjoy you seducing me, but I am not going to sleep with you tonight." She cupped his face. He wrapped his arms around Molly's waist and hugged her to his torso.

"Molly Hooper, why won't you sleep with me?" She leaned down and kissed him hard.

"Because you are drunk. And I want you to remember the first time with me." She ran her fingers through his curls. "Now lay down. You need to sleep."

"Molly Hooper, I am not drunk." Despite his objection, he let go of her waist and lay down. She found the blanket on the ground and covered him with it.

"Good night Sherlock." She kissed his forehead and started for the door. She stopped when she felt Sherlock's hand on her wrist.

"Molly Hooper, _stay_ with me." She gave him a puzzling look and thought for a moment.

"Okay." She slipped off her shoes and dropped her coat next to them on the ground. Sherlock scooted over as Molly climbed in beside him. She rested her head on his arm.

"Molly Hooper..." He paused, then turned on his side so he could look her in his eyes.

"Yes?" Molly rolled on her side, pressing her body against his.

"I love you." He whispered.

"What?" Molly jerked her head back.

"Molly Hooper, I'm in love with you." He looked her straight in the eyes and Molly could tell the alcohol was still affecting him.

"Tell you what, if you still feel that way in the morning, when you're _sober_, say it then." Molly pushed a curl out of Sherlock's eyes. He stared back thinking.

"Okay."

Sherlock woke in the morning, with a slight head ache. He tried to move his arm but found it pinned to the bed by Molly. He smiled down at her and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Molly Hooper, I love you." He kissed her forehead as she stirred.

"I love you too." Molly replied sleepily.


End file.
